Greetings at 12 AM
by arissaprincess321
Summary: Annabeth's Birthday's tomorrow. Now what would a good Boyfriend do? Be the first to greet her at 12 AM of coarse! -ONE-SHOT-


**This is a one-shot that I thought should be shared more than just left alone in one of my stories. I usually add these one-shots in my author's notes to make it more interesting but I feel my one-shots are neglected. Of coarse the reader would want to focus on the main story at hand instead of these little things so I'm posting copies (sort of...they're improved in terms of grammar since I was younger when I wrote this.) of my originals to be shared more and less neglected so I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

I was walking down the hall in my new high school in new york, the war with kronos just ended and I'm living my sophomore year.

I miss Percy, don't get me wrong I get to see him more often than before but during these days I just wish he was here.

I got to my locker, punched in the combination and got my history binder, coincidentally I had ancient Greek for history. Percy and I had been going out since his 16th birthday, it's October already and my birthday's tomorrow, October 3 (made it up) I'm hoping Percy would come over to my place.

My dad and step-mom moved back to new york recently so that I wouldn't have a hard time going to mount Olympus

I was fixing some papers when I heard a shrill voice behind me.

"What's this braniac?"

Jessica, the A-list queen Bee of the school asked holding up a picture of Percy and I.

It was only last august when Grover secretly took that picture, we were sitting in the shore of long island beach holding hands and smiling like there's no tomorrow.

"How much did you pay this hottie for holding your hand? much less allowing it to be printed on actual paper?" She demanded Allison and Janise; her watch dogs standing right behind her.

"For your information I didn't pay him. He's my boyfriend and it's none of your business" I told her, a little mad about the "hottie" thing.

The three goons laughed out loud.

I took a deep breath to calm myself.

_ They're mortals, unfortunately you can't hurt them very slowly and violently_.

I hated that I couldn't.

"You with a boyfriend? Much less a cute one! seriously it's obvious this is fake. No one would ever want to be your boyfriend even if you were the last girl on earth!" Jessica continued.

I instantly grabbed hold of the hilt of my dagger strapped on my arm, I still kept it hidden trying to control myself. I swear if she doesn't back off, someones gonna get seriously hurt.

Suddenly the drinking fountain near to my right burst open and soaked all of them, only I was spared.

There were alot of people in the hall and they all saw the whole thing.

Jessica's mascara and make up was all over her face, same thing to Janise and Allison.

"Ahhhgggg!" they shrieked. With that they bolted away.

I turned and looked around but I didn't see anyone I wanted to see. Half disappointed and half satisfied I walked to history.

_Later that night..._

I was in bed ready to close my eyes, it was 12:20 already.

I had to stay up late for the construction of Apollo's temple to see if they got everything correctly.

I was exhausted.

I sighed and closed my eyes when a flash of color loomed above me making me open my eyes. First forming a rainbow and then a message in pure fog:

_Happy Birthday Wisegirl. I hope you enjoyed my little show earlier._

_More surprises when you wake up_

_I love you!_

_-Seaweed Brain_

I knew it! Percy did that? He was there?

The shimmering mist was still above me.

I threw in a drachma.

"O iris goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering. show me Percy Jackson, new york."

I waited until I saw Percy in his bed room looking out through the window.

"Percy!"

He turned and noticed me.

" Wisegirl! Did you see it?"

"yes, it was beautiful did-"

"Favor from iris" He grinned at me I couldn't help but grin back.

" Thank you for that and the little thing you did earlier." I said.

"Oh no problem wisegirl as if I'd ever allow anyone to do or say anything like that to you. I'll always defend you."

"Always the over-protective boyfriend?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Of coarse I'd have to cope with my over protective girlfriend."

"I love you, seaweed brain." I smiled.

"I love you. Now get to sleep you have a big day tomorrow not to mention it's already 12:37."

"You're the one to talk." I countered. He shrugged it off.

"I wanted to make sure you got my message." He then grinned his goofy smile and made me melt. My mind got blank and I was at a loss for words.

Only he could do that to an Athena kid. Specifically me.

"Goodnight wisegirl". With that he ran his hand and ended the call. I couldn't wait to see what's up for tomorrow.

I sighed in content. This was starting to be a great birthday.

"Good night Seaweed Brain." I yawned then fell into a deep but peaceful slumber.

* * *

**So how is it? I appreciate reviews and I do hope you liked it. **


End file.
